Unbelievable
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: OOOOOOUUUUWOOOOOOO Gomen minna! Kio hilang begitu sajaaa, Kio hiatus dikarenakan internet minna! oke jadi intinya Rukia ngamuk berat, dan ini semua gara-gara ada acara ultahnya orang laen di tipi kesayangannya Rukia, OOC AND TYPOS AU!
1. Chapter 1

Holla minna, i'm back ¥m/ seperti biasa, author udah buat cerita baru lagi, padahal fic sebelumnya jelas belum selesai, sebenernya apa sih mau author, hah? *Plakk! Okee, SPECIAL FIC FOR ariadneLacie, HitsuRuki yaaay. Enjoy my fic~

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

_Pair: HitsuRuki_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Warning: OOC, typo(s), sama temennya_

_._

_._

_Unbelievable_

_._

_._

Saat itu, di Soul Society. Hiduplah seorang gadis imut dan cantik, dengan warna mata violet dan rambutnya tergerai berwarna hitam. Yap Rukia Kuchiki! Gadis yang tinggal di Soul Society ini, sedang jatuh cinta pada aktor yang sedang ngtrend di Soul Society. Matanya selalu berbinar-binar dan selalu terlihat tawa manis dari Rukia, bila ia sedang melihat aktor favoritnya itu di TV. Siapa aktor itu?~

**Rukia POV...**

"Rukiaa...Rukiaa..!" teriak seorang gadis bernama Senna.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Siapa? Gimana?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? -_- "

" Iya, lalu ada apa neng Senna?"

" Tadi malam! Tadi malam!"

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat konser B4bleach tidak?"

"Assshhh -_- kupikir ada apa, taunya hanya itu."

"Serius! Lihat tidak?"

"Tidak, gimana dong? Ga suka ya? sorry atuh."  
><em>PLAAKK!<em>

Seketika Senna menampar Rukia yang tampangnya ngenes pengen ditabok.

"Ajjjjhh! Sakeet!"

"Lagian kau itu, jarang serius diajak bicara! Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi aku serius, aku memang tidak lihat, semalam itu aku lihat..."

"Yaa...yaa...yaa, aku tau Opera Van Java kan?"

"Yuuuup!"

"Kau ini, aku heran pada mu."

"Heran kenapa? Aku sudah keren, kece, populer, asik pula, apa yang kurang?"

"Ya kau benar, kau keren, kece tapi membleh, populer suka membuat keributan luar biasa, dan asik kalau diajak ngerusuh."

"Oh, ga suka ya? sorry..."

"Berhenti bilang sorry atuh!" kata Senna sambil menjembel pipi Rukia.

"Aaaaaaa! Iya iya iya! Lepaaaas!" rintih Rukia yang kesakitan.

"Awas kalau kau bilang sorry atuh lagi, kubuang ke jamban!"

"Kenapa ke jamban? Kenapa ga ke rumah Septi saja?"

"Septi? Siapa Septi?"

"Septiteng! Hahahahaha!"

Pada saat itu juga, Senna kembali menjembel pipi Rukia hingga warna pipi gadis itu merah padam.

"Sakeeeeeet!" jerit Rukia.

**Hitsugaya POV...**

"Shiro, kau yakin akan pindah ke Seiretei Gakuen?"

"Iya, ada masalah? Kau tak suka aku pindah ke sekolah swasta itu?"

"Bu...bukannya tidak suka, tapi kenapa kau malah turun dua level dari sekolah lama mu? Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan SS Academy? Itu kan sekolah terbaik di Soul Society."

"Aku muak sekolah di sana, yang dipelajari hanya sopan santun, cara bermain alat musik klasik! Kau tau kan? Aku tidak suka musik klasik! Aku ini drummer B4bleach, dan B4bleach itu bukan band yang bergenre musik klasik!" serunya pada manajernya, Rangiku.

"Ba...baik, nanti akan ku urus kepindahan mu."

"Bagus."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan Renji? Kau meninggalkan mereka? Kalau ingin latihan bagaimana?"

"Tinggal ku undang mereka, apa susahnya sih?"

"Ba...baik."

**Normal POV...**

Keesokan harinya, saat sedang berlangsungnya pelajaran. Senna memperhatikan Rukia yang malah asik memainkan handphone nya, karena penasaran, Senna pun bertanya.

"Ruki, apa yang kau lakukan, hoy! Yoruichi-sensei memperhatikan mu!"

Tapi tampaknya Rukia tidak menghiraukan omongannya teman dekatnya itu. Dan benar saja, Yoruichi yang memperhatikan Rukia yang asikk bermain handphone langsung ambil tindakan.

"Baik, sekarang aku akan bertanya tentang materi yang barusan dibahas. Siapa nama pemimpin pasukan Jepang saat melawan Amerika tahun 1943? Rukia!"

"..."

"Rukia!"

"A..a...apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaan barusan!"

"Eh? Ah...hnggg.."

"Cepat jawab! Jangan hanya memainkan hanphone mu di kelas!"

"Sule sensei!"

_DAAAKKK..._

Yoruichi melempar Rukia dengan sekotak penuh berisi kapur serta penghapus papan tulisnya.

"Aaaw! Sakit sensei!"

"Emang sakit! Siapa bilang enak?"

"Kata Senna sensei!"

"Loh? Kok kamu malah menyalahkan Senna?"

"Eh? Maaf sensei, saya lagi ga connected~"

"Haaahhh! Tiap hari juga otak mu tidak pernah konek kemana-mana!"

"Ew! JLEB banget sensei."

"Emang JLEB, kenapa?"

"Ga, kenapa-napa kok, saya ikhlas dimarahin."

"Saya juga ikhlas ngurusin anak sinting kaya kamu!"

"O atuh sensei."

Yoruichi yang naik darah menghampiri Rukia, dan menyeret Rukia ke luar kelas.

"Saya mau dibawa kemana sensei?"

"Ke rumah Septi!"

"Septi siapa sensei?"

"Septiteng!"

Murid di kelas itu hanya biasa termangu dan terdiam melihat ulah temannya yang biasa diberi julukan "Crazy Rukia" itu. Yah bagi mereka itu sudah biasa, Rukia memang hobi berulah di kelas, jadi tak jarang bagi mereka melihat pemandangan unik seperti barusan.

Dan setelah beberapa menit diseret oleh Yoruichi, sampailah Rukia dikelas 2-7. Dan Yoruichi membuka pintu kelas itu sambil berseru.

"Kaien-san!"

"Ada apa Yoru-san?"

"Tolong! Mulai sekarang, ku mohon tolong urus anak ini menjadi anak didik mu yang baik. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat mengurus anak ini!"

Kaien menatap Rukia penuh dengan aura menyiksa.

"Baiklah Yoru-san, aku pasti akan menaklukan anak ini!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kaien-san!"

Akhirnya pada hari itu juga, status kelas Rukia berada di kelas 2-7. Dan nampaknya Rukia sangat tersiksa di sana, selain gurunya galak naujubileh, murid-murid di sana terlalu kalem-kalem dan pendiam.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran pun berakhir, hari itu benar-benar penderitaan terbesar bagi Rukia, tidak ada anak yang bisa diajak rusuh. Akhirnya saat pulang sekolah Rukia curhat ke Senna.

"SENNA!" jerit Rukia sambil nangis-nangis ga karuan.

"Eh? Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa tampang mu ngenes gitu? Tersiksa yaaa? Sabaaaar yaawhh."

"Sialan! Disaat seperti ini kau malah mengejekku, aku benar-benar tersiksa di kelas 2-7! Tidak ada anak yang asik!"

"Itu sih mungkin karma mu selama ini, hahahaha! Terima nasib ya Nona Kuchiki~"

"Assshhhh!"

Ketika mereka berdua sedang asik berdebat, tiba-tiba satu sekolah menjadi hening, apa gerangan terjadi? Ow! Ternyata Shiro, drummer B4bleach datang ke sekolah itu untuk mendaftar jadi seorang murid, yaiyalah! Masa jadi tukang bangunan! *dibakar HitsuFC*

"Kyaaaa! Itu kan Shiro-kun! Drummer B4bleach!" seru para gadis yang masih berada disitu, sementara para kaum laki-laki hanya bisa menatap kagum.

"O tidaak! Rukia lihat! Itu..." belum selesai Senna melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia baru sadar bahwa Rukia sudah menghilang.

"Dasar crazy Rukia idiot pake banget!"

Sementara para fansnya meneriaki namanya, Shiro hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Tcih! Mereka semua berisik!" katanya dengan nada rendah tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Saat di ruang kepala sekolah, Shiro tidak banyak omong dan langsung biacar to the point.

"Anda kepala sekolah disini?"

"Iya, anda Toushiro Hitsugaya kan? Salah satu anggota band yang sedang naik daun itu?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Langusung saja, aku ingin mendaftar sebagai murid disini."

"Um, anda bawa rapot anda?"

"Ini." kata Shiro yang langsung menyerahkan rapotnya.

Briliant! Shiro adalah anak yang pintar, semua nilai rapotnya hampir sempurna.

"Um, baiklah anda bisa mengisi formulir penerimaan siswa baru dan langsung mengurus pembayaran di ruang TU."

"Baik."

Selesai mengisi formulir, Shiro langsung menuju ruang TU dan membayar uang sekolah, saat sudah menerima tanda terima pembayaran tersebut, pengurus pembayaran berkata.

"Selamat, anda sudah resmi menjadi anggota sekolah ini."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Selesai mengurus semuanya, Shiro langsung bergegas pulang, ia berlari ke arah mobil sedannya yang berwarna putih perak, sama seperti rambutnya itu. Ya Shiro ingin langsung istirahat, dia tidak mau melewatkan hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah barunya besok. Ya meski ia sudah menjamin pasti akan banyak yang meneriaki namanya atau meminta tanda tangannya. Tapi itu sudah keputusannya sendiri, dan 'dia' harus bisa menerima resikonya.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di Seretei Gakuen sudah terjadi kerusuhan pagi-pagi, ya jelas, ada seorang drummer ganteng bermata turquiose dan berambut perak di sekolah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Shiro benar-benar sabar menghadapi mereka semua, dan karena jam masuk sekolah adalah jam 7, bel pun berbunyi, dan semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Baiklah murid-murid ku, seperti yang kalian tahu, ada murid baru di kelas kita, bagi..."

"Sensei maaf aku telat!" seru Rukia sambil berteriak.

"Kau! Cepat duduk!"

"Ba...baik sensei!"

Shiro yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong yang dingin.

"Baik, maaf terpotong oleh ulah teman kalian, baik untuk murid baru silahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan."

Shiro langsung berjalan menuju ke depan, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, karena aku baru disini, mohan bantuannya."

"KYAAAA!" jeritan histeris keluar dari para fans girlsnya.

"Kyaaa! Shiro-kun!"

Shiro hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan datar. Rukia yang melihat hal itu bingung, kenapa anak baru itu bisa langsung tenar dan langsung mempunyai banyak penggemar, siapa dia? Pertanyaan itu yang terus bergeliat di pikiran Rukia.

Pelajaran dimulai, semua mulai tenang, tetapi Rukia mengusik ketenangan itu. Rukia berjalan ke depan, tepatnya meja guru dan berkata.

"Ka...kaien sen...sei."

"Huh?"

"Aku izin ke ka...kamar mandi!" seru Rukia.

Tiba-tiba terukir evil smile ala Kaien yang sukses membuat Rukia punya perasaan aneh.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum pelajaran ku selesai!"

"Ta...tapi aku sudah tidak tahaaaaaan!" seru Rukia.

Semua yang melihat hal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, ya jelas saja, Kaien sedang mencoba mengerjai Crazy Rukia~ sementara yang lain tertawa, Shiro hanya terdiam meperhatikan.

"Se...sensei kumohon!"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau mengerti bahasa Indonesia ga sih?"

"Tidaak! Aku bukan orang Indonesia!"

"Oiya, kau mengerti bahasa manusia ga sih?"

"Tidak jugaaa... sensei ku mohon! Biarkan aku ke kamar mandi!"

"Tidak!"

'_sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan! Ah aku tahu!' _batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Se...sensei."

"Apa? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat duduk mu!"

"Sensei! Ada Justin Bieber disana!"

"DIMANA?"

Sementara Kaien menoleh ke arah lain, Rukia memanfaatkan momen ini, ia berlari ke kamar mandi sekencang mungkin.

"Tidak a... anak ini!"

"RUUUU...KII...AAAA!" teriakan Kaien terdengar sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Em? Ada gempa ya?" tanya Rukia dengan bodohnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbBbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat, Rukia bercerita tentang kejadian di kelas barusan pada Senna. Saat sedang asik ngobrol, Rukia tidak sabar bahwa dia menghalangi jalan sang idola.

"Permisi, kau menghalangi jalan ku."

"Eh?"

"Apa? Eh kata mu? Harusnya kau minggir."

Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung memeperhatikan itu, tidak terkecuali Senna, Senna langsung menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Apa? Minggir kata mu?"

"Iya, ada masalah?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

Kata-kata Rukia yang satu ini benar-benar membuat semua orang kaget bukan main. Bisa-bisanya Rukia tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Iya! Ada apa? Kau tidak suka? SORRY ATUH!"

Mata Shiro membulat kaget, dia benar-benar kaget dengan perkataan barusan. Akhirnya...

**TBC...**

Hallo minna~~~~ gimana sama ceritanya, aku juga berharap ariadnelacie suka sama fic yang kayanya kurang mutu ini ._."v gomen Lacie-san, fic ku tak terlalu bagus. Yo yang mau review grateeees ¥m/


	2. Chapter 2

Permisi, numpang update chapter 2, gomen ne minna, kalo hasilnya makin mengecewakan... and gomenasai ariadneLacie T^T"v

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

_Pair: HitsuRuki_

_Genre: Masih galau nentuinnya ._._

_Warning: Typo(s), OOC, sama temennya ngikut_

_._

_._

_Unbelievable_

_._

_._

_**Flash back**_

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

Kata-kata Rukia yang satu ini benar-benar membuat semua orang kaget bukan main. Bisa-bisanya Rukia tidak tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Iya! Ada apa? Kau tidak suka? SORRY ATUH!"

_**End of flash back**_

"Rukia! Hentikan! Sebaiknya kita pergi jauh-jauh, ayo cepat!" ucap Senna yang mulai turun tangan karena kelakuan temannya yang idiot itu.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Senna menarik Rukia berlari ke arah kamar mandi. (kenapa harus kamar mandi?)

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, Senna mulai angkat bicara.

"Rukia kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih?"

"Apa maksud? Daritadi kan kau tidak ikut campur urusan ku! Tapi kenapa kau sekarang agresif begini?"

"Kau itu! Kau benar-benar tidak tau dia siapa?"

"Tidak..." jawab Rukia dengan tampang datar yang minta dihajar. *didorong ke jurang sama Rukia FC*

"Aaah! Kau ini sih! Kebanyakan nonton si Sule! Sampe ga tau dia itu siapa! Dasar NDESO!"

"Memangnya dia siapa sih? Dia itu Cuma MANUSIA BIASA, dan lagi! Dia itu murid baru! Kenapa kau begitu takut sih sama anak baru itu? Katro kali kau ni!" (melenceng dari bahasa)

"Idiot! Dengar! Kau masih ingat, waktu aku menceritakan tentang band favorit ku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Masih, tapi aku lupa nama bandnya."

_Hening..._

"Subhanallah astagfir! (Senna bisa zikir?) sudahlah! Pokoknya, di Tokyo itu ada band yang bernama b 4 Bleach, nah! Dia itu drummernya, baka!"

"A... a... a... apa?" kata Rukia mendramatisir.

"Iyaa! Jadi kalau kita macam-macam padanya, aku takut dia menyeret kita ke media!"

"... OH."

_*dakkk!* _Senna menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Hey! Sakit Senna."

"Pokoknya kalau sampe hal yang aku khawatirkan benar, aku akan menyalahkan mu tentang hal ini!"

"H..hey! apa maksud?"

"Urusai! Baka Sule!"

"Hey! Kalau mau marah pada ku saja, tidak usah membawa-bawa nama Sule! Ingat itu!" seru Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbbbBbbbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat pun selesai, Senna dan Rukia kembali ke kelas. Sementara itu, Rukia yang baru saja masuk kelas langsung saja jadi bahan pembicaraan. Rukia sedikit heran akan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hey." Tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya.

"Ya? eh tunggu... kau siapa?"

"Eh, maaf, nama ku Nanao Ise, panggil saja Ise."

"Oh, ada perlu?"

"Begini, kejadian tentang istirahat barusan, aku melihatnya, apa tidak sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Shiro?"

"Untuk apa? Hanya karena hal itu?"

"Iyaa, sebaiknya kau minta maaf, daripada kau mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari para fans girls nya?"

Sesaat, Rukia menoleh ke arah sekeliling, dia melihat tatapan death glare dari para fans girls orang bernama Shiro itu.

"_Yare-yare, menyusahkan sekali, terpaksa mau tidak mau harus mau." _ Kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Baik, nanti aku akan minta maaf sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Yokatta... terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

"Ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas kembali dimulai, Shiro pun muncul, dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Dalam hati, Shiro bergumam.

"_Gadis ini benar-benar tidak mengenal ku, cukup langka juga. Tetapi setidaknya, aku kesal padanya, selain telah mempermalukan ku, dia tidak meminta maaf padaku!" _ kata Shiro sambil menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

Rukia yang merasa diperhatikan, hanya mengabaikan hal itu. Dan bahkan menganggap kalau Shiro itu tak pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbbbBbbbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis pulang sekolah, Shiro cepat-cepat berlari ke luar kelas menuju mobil sedan berwarna perak. Tapi saat Shiro akan membukan kunci mobilnya, terdengar panggilan dari belakang.

"Hey tunggu!" kata Rukia yang masih ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Shiro.

"Kau? Perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena kelakuan ku tadi saat istirahat. Soal kesananya, itu terserah kau mau memaafkan ku atau tidak." Kata Rukia sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ku maafkan hanya untuk kali ini saja, kalau kau mengulanginya, jangan berharap lebih!" seru Shiro setengah membentak.

Rukia yang sedang berjalan langsung berhenti seketika, Rukia menoleh ke arah belakang tepatnya ke arah Shiro. Dan... hanya tersenyum. Shiro terdiam sesaat, lalu melamun hingga 5 menit. Tapi ia menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya dan langsung tancap gas ke arah rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbbbbBbbbbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Hitsu langsung mandi dan istirahat. Saat selesai mandi dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang nya.

_NITT NITT NITT..._

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi.

"Apalagi sih ah!" keluhnya.

Ia membukan HP nya dan melihat ke arah layar, ia melihat _one e-mail _dari temannya. Ia langsung membuka e-mail itu.

_From: renji_..._

_To: ..._

_Subject: Latihan!_

_Shiro ayo latihan di rumah Ichigo, cepat datang, kami sedang menunggu mu disini._

Selesai membaca e-mail itu, Hitsu kembali mengeluh.

"Ow Shit! Baru juga mau istirahat!"

Cepat-cepat Hitsu mengganti pakaian dan langsung pergi lagi ke luar rumah, atau tepatnya bisa dibilang mansion itu.

**.**

**.**

**bbbbbbBbbbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo, Hitsu datang dengan sangat lesu, teman-temannya yang heran melihat hal itu langsung bertanya padanya.

"Hey Shiro? Kau kenapa? Biasanya kalau latihan, kau yang paling bersemangat?"

"Hnn?..."

"Kau sedang dalam kondisi sadar kan?"

"Baka! Tentu saja! Kalau tidak dalam keadaan sadar, mana mungkin aku bisa mengendarai mobil sampai ke sini?"

"Wew! Santai bro... kau sedang ada masalah bukan?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lelah! Tugas ku terlalu banyak, PR juga menumpuk, belum lagi mengurusi perempuan-perempuan kampungan yang norak hanya melihat ku, langsung bikin bad mood!" seru Hitsu penuh keluh.

"Oh begitu, yasudah, kita latihan sebentar karena sebentar lagi ada konser, jadi kita latihan sebentar. Dan kita lanjutkan hari Sabtu saja." Cetus Ichigo.

"Konser? Konser apa? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu ku?" tanya Hitsu.

"Iya maka dari itu, aku meminta kalian untuk latihan di rumah ku karena aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini."

"Hal apa?" tanya Renji yang lemot naujubilah!

"Begini, tadi sehabis aku pulang sekolah, aku mendapat surat, tentunya surat resmi. Di dalam surat itu, kita diminta untuk memeriahkan acara ulang tahun cucu presiden yang ke 15."

"Hanya kita saja?"

"Tidak kok, ada band dan penyanyi-penyanyi lain yang ikut serta."

"Oh, begitu, yasudah, latihannya sebentar saja, setelah ini aku mau beristirahat."

"Iyeee!"

**.**

**.**

**bbbbbbBbbbbbb**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, tibalah hari H nya. Band B4 Bleach menghadiri acara ulang tahun cucu presiden yang bernama Hinamori. Gadis itu manis dan cantik, tapi errr sedikit agresif ( OOC baungeeddhh deh). Di sana mereka manggung, menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan. Dan nampaknya, Hinamori tertarik dengan Hitsu. Dan saat semua telah berakhir, sifat agresif nya muncul.

"Hey, kau yang bernama Shiro ya?" kata Hinamori dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Iya."

"Tadi permainan drum mu itu sangat keren! Aku suka hal itu!"

"Ohahaha, terima kasih." Katanya dengan nada terpaksa.

"Ngmmm, ngomong-ngomong, kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku? Aku sekolah di Seiretei Gakuen."

"Ha? Di sekolah biasa itu? Kupikir kau bersekolah di SS Academy, itu loh! Sekolah elitnya para artis muda!"

"Dulu disitu, tapi pindah."

"Oh, begitu! Oke deh! Nanti aku akan bilang pada orang tua ku!" jawabnya dengan semangat seraya meninggalkan Hitsu yang masih kaget dengan perkataan terakhirnya.

'_Sial! Kalo tau ini harus terjadi, ga usah deh aku kasih tau aku sekolah dimana, aduh! Pasti bikin ribet deh! Aarrgghhh!" _

**Rukia POV**

"Ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa ya?" kata Rukia sambil menoleh jam dindingnya yang bergambar Sule Bieber.

"Omegooot! Udah jam 8! OVJ bentar lagi main di Trans! Harus cepet-cepet!"

Rukia pun turun tangga dan langsung duduk di sebelah kakak tercintanya, Hisana. Tetapi, saat Hisana sedang asik nonton film Abdel dan Temon, tiba-tiba Rukia merebut remote TV yang sedang dipegang oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya pun refleks dan menegurnya.

"Hey! Aku lagi nonton! Tidak sopan tahu! Sini kembalikan remote nya!"

"Aaaah! Sudahlah, Abdel dan Temon kan ada tayangan ulangnya besok! Tapi OVJ kan tidaak!" seru Rukia.

"Aaaah! Kembalikaan!" kata Hisana sambil berusaha merebut remotenya.

Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian kecil antara mereka, Rukia jambak Hisana, Hisana jambak Rukia. Hisana gigit tangan Rukia, Rukia gigit kaki Hisana. Hisana bakar kompor, Rukia bakar rumah. Hisana masak lasagna, Rukia masak rendang. Dan karena Rukia telah lelah bertengkar terus, akhrinya Rukia mengancam Hisana.

"Hentikan kakak idioot!"

"Kamu yang harusnya berhenti! Sini kembalikan remotenya!"

"Kakak ingin remote ini, atau aku akan memberi tahu ayah dan ibu tentang hubungan kakak dengan kak Byakuya?"

Serentak Hisana langsung berhenti berusaha merebut remote tersebut, dan sedikit merenung.

"Baik baik baik! Kali ini kau menang! Tapi lain kali! Awas kau!"

Hisana pun pergi meninggalkan ruang TV dan naik ke lantai atas. Masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia mengganti saluran TV tersebut. Pertama-tama, breaking news, tapi setelah breaking news selesai, Rukia ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil cemilan.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! DEMI APE LO! INI TIPI KENAPA MALAH ACARA MUSIK? MANA OVJ GUE? MANA SULE GUE? SIAPA SIH YANG PUNYA NI TIPI? MINTA DIKUBUR BUKAN?" kata Rukia penuh dengan amarah diiringi isak tangisnya. (bahasa menyimpang)

Rukia benar-benar kecewa karena tayangan favoritnya diganti dengan acara musik bertemakan 'Ulang tahun cucu presiden'. Disitu, banyak sekali band-band terkenal, tapi karena Rukia yang setiap harinya hanya nonton OVJ terus, sepanjang acara itu dia terus bertanya.

Pertama, saat Ayu ting ting dangdutan di acara itu, Rukia bertanya. Saat Sm*sh manggung, dia juga bertanya, saat B4 Bleach manggung, dia juga bertanya, saat SCANDAL manggung, masih saja dia bertanya, saat Inul Daratista goyang dombret, Rukia comment. Saat Lady Gaga nyanyi, dia jerit-jerit ga jelas, dia terus berkomentar. Bahhkan mulutnya sampai berbusa. (cek comment nya yuk! Hehe)

"Edan itu Ayu ting ting mantep amatnya nyanyinya! 'dimanaaa dimanaa dimanaaaa' wosset! Ini nama boy band kenapa jadi nama serangan yang ada di badminton? B4 Bleach? Siapa nooh? Ko kaya pernah denger? Bairlah, ga penting, tapi tapi tapi! Itu! Ada Shiro di bagian drum! Oooh, jadi ini toh bandnya Shiro? Edaaan! Macho bener! Anggota bandnya cewe semua! Asoy euy! Wuedaan! Itu siapa? Goyangan ga nahan! (tiba-tiba) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Itu siapa? Kenapa dandanannya kaya pocong!" kata Rukia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Lady Gaga yang berkostum pocong.

"Sumpah deeeh! Berisik banget sih nonton gituan doang, norak deh, gini nih! Gara-gara ga pernah nonton acara musik!" celetuk Hisana.

Tetapi Rukia tidak menanggapinya. Setelah acara selesai, Rukia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bismillahirohmanirohim! Yaasin, walqur'anil hakim, innaka laminal murshalin! Yaowoooh! Semoga abis acara ini ada OPEJE!"

Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, sehabis acara ini selesai, bukannya acara OVJ tetapi malah acara Indigo (acara favorit mimin).

"Aaaaah! Ngeselin! Kenapa malah Indigo? Mana OPEJE nyaa? Berarti ini semua gara-gara Shiro! Gara-gara dia manggung di onoh tipi! Acara OPEJEnya jadi ga ada! Awas aja besok! Rasain balas dendam ku! Dasar minyak jelanta! Luar putih dalem item! Minyak jelantaaa!"

Rukia kesal dan berniat balas dendam, karena acara OVJ yang ia tunnggu-tunggu telah diganti oleh acara musik perayaan ulang tahun cucu presiden. Apa yang akan Rukia lakukan? Apa Hitsu akan selamat dari bahaya yang mengancamnya? Saksikan! Di next chapter!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimanaa? *pake nada Ayu ting ting* ceritanya aneh ga? ariadneLacie? What do you think? Aneh? Gaje? Atoo anehgajebanget ? hehe, hope you like it deh, hehe *gaploked* yoo, minna juga yang mau review boleh duuund. Arahin cursornya ke arah bawah yang ada tulisan 'review' dan pasti saya akan berterima kasih pada anda sekalian


End file.
